mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
Rudeus Greyrat
Rudeus Greyrat is the main protagonist of the series, who is the reincarnated NEET loser who died, the twist is that his memories of his past life remained. His current body possessed high affinity for magic even as a child. Appearance He is tall , well-built and cool-looking man. He was born with brown hair, but after his second encounter with Orsted his hair temporary became white. He also has slightly mismatched eyes, because he switched one of his eyes for a demon eye. Personality He is extremely self-aware , because of his former life he is careful not to get carried away and become arrogant. He is afraid to revert to his old self. He is kind, helps his friends and protects his family. He is capable in many fields and people have great expectations of him. Rudeus is very polite to others to the brink of making them uncomfortable. He keeps his Japanese pacifist ways(doesn't want to kill anyone), however, he displays aggression and blood lust should anyone threaten his family. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background A 34-year-old NEET otaku who was chased out from his house by his family. Just when he was at the point of regret, he saw a truck moving at a high speed with 3 high school students in its path. Mustering all his strength, he saves them but ended up getting run over by the truck which kills him. The next time he opened his eyes, he was reincarnated to a world of sword and magic as Rudeus Greyrat. Born to a new world with a new life, Rudeus declared, "This time, I'll really live my life to the fullest with no regret!" Thus begins his journey. Power and Abilities *『Demon Eyes: Foresight』 It's a Demon Eye that Kishirika gave to Rudeus for giving her food. It allows the user to see a certain amount into the future. But it is hard to adjust the focus point, the farther he look the more possibilities appear. The Demon Eyes is activated using Rudeus magic power, the more he input the farther away he see. *『Voiceless Incantation』 Rudeus is one of the few people capable of using voiceless incantation. He cannot use chantless incantation for healing magic. A normal Magician takes at least 5 seconds for a simple spell, for higher spells its 30-60 seconds. Rudeus can do it almost instantly no matter what difficulty of the spell. 『Magic』 While Rudeus is a pacifist and doesn't like fighting in general, when he does, he is a formidable opponent. most of the spells he uses a lot, like rock bullet, have been stated by Badigadi to have emperor level of power. Initially when he was a child he mostly used water magic getting his water magic to saint level however he eventually shifted to earth magic mainly relying on the spells Rock Bullet and Quagmire which gave him the title "Rudeus of the Quagmire". His total magical power has been stated by Orsted, Kishirika, Badigadi, and Pergius to be above Laplace. He was able to create a nuclear explosion in his fight against Orsted. Which at the time was the strongest attack magic he had used. 『Attack Magic』 = |-|『Healing Magic』 = *『Ran Ma』- Disturb Magic It is a unique magic that rudeus copied off orsted in their first fight it works by interfering with the magic dirstubing it and preventing it from working. this is a very rare and possibly difficult technique as Sylphiette a talented mage in her own right had a lot of trouble learining it. and had not heard of it either. *『Light Spirits』 Rudeus can make a light spirit scroll to use them to summons bright light spirits as a source of light. 『Sword Techniques』 『Sword-God Style』 =Intermediate |-|『Water-God Style』 =Elementary Rank Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia *Many powerful people like Kishirika, Badigadi, Pergius, Orsted pointed out that Rudeus' magic power is more or the same as Laplace. *Rudeus can speak multiple languages (Magic God Language, Beast God Language, Fighting God, Human Language) by the time he was 9. Which he learned when he tutored Eris. *When Rudeus was trying to summon a guardian for his family he accidentally summoned Arumanfi one of Pergius servants. *Rudeus is unable to wear Touki, which would have allowed him to use magic to strengthen his body. * Currently Rudeus is both the founder and sole member of his religion he created which involves the worshiping of 3 Goddesses * Rudeus second fight against Orsted, he manage to make Orsted use a lot of his magic and also made him draw his sword. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Greyrat Household Category:Magician Category:Characters Category:Dead End Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Adventurer Category:Student